Entre el limbo y el gehena
by Doncella Candy
Summary: Naraku no podía creer que se haya quedado durante tanto tiempo, esperando lo que fuera. Suponía que el tiempo allí era sólo un nombre que le dio el hombre para darle sentido a las cosas. El tiempo para ellos era infinito.


Acá está, el último fic del Torneo 2013. En realidad no creí que me costara mucho la pareja, pero plantear la situación fue una tortura. Ya se abrió la votación en el foro, en el final daré el link.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces pero la historia sí. Simple.

* * *

**Entre el Limbo y el Gehena***

Kikyo estaba bien, en su momento fue una mujer que hubiera podido llegar a ser dulce y cariñosa. Elegante, tranquila, sagaz e inteligente, algo que no se encuentra en ninguna parte. Si tan sólo le hubiera regalado su tiempo a él, si le hubiera dejado probar que era capaz de tenerla entre sus brazos y cuidarla, nada de aquello habría pasado.

Luego estaba Kagome. Era aún una niña, pero las pocas veces que la vio supo que tenía algo especial, observarla salir del pozo cuando se le levantaba esa prenda tan corta le hacía pensar que tal vez no era tan inocente, tal vez sea un demonio esperando a que algún incrédulo quedara embelesado por su figura para luego matarlo.

Tal vez.

Tenía un tremendo parecido con la antigua sacerdotisa, igualmente, nunca igualaría su belleza. Jamás.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Contenía todas las cualidades de ambas, combinadas y mejoradas. En todos los aspectos, se podía apreciar la perfección emanando de cada poro. Su naturaleza libre y sangrienta, llegando a veces a igualarlo, lo dejaba hechizado. La destreza con la que manejaba la espada y sus cabellos, junto con su inigualable perspicacia, hacían que cada segundo que pasara siguiéndola la deseara más al punto de enloquecer.

Aquella codiciada mujer todavía no sabía de su existencia, pero pronto lo haría. Se presentaría ante Yura y ésta quedaría maravillada con su personalidad y físico. Eran el uno para el otro, tenían que serlo. No imaginaba otra situación que ella adorándolo y él sintiéndose su dueño.

Estaba convencido en que esa sería la única manera de darse a conocer.

Mientras hacía el papel de acosador, obviamente en secreto, notó que Yura puso especial atención en la pareja que hacían Kagome y el repugnante hanyô. Observó que ella adoró sus cabellos blancos como los de un anciano y la sangre hirvió en sus venas. Nadie excepto él debería producirle una sonrisa.

Recordó más tarde que ella sólo quería a Inuyasha muerto, sólo quería sus cabellos, y se tranquilizó. Le gustaba esa parte de su personalidad, ver el aspecto de satisfacción que brindaba al observar la sangre escapar del cuerpo inerte de sus víctimas le daba un aspecto nuevo e inaccesible.

Un recuerdo rápido y doloroso se desató en su mente.

Se decidió, como todas las mañanas, a alcanzarla en el bosque. Hoy sería el día en donde empezarían una nueva vida juntos. Aunque ella no lo conociera y el fuera un desquiciado.

La encontró allí, sentada en las ramas de un árbol. Sabiendo que en aquella posición parecía vulnerable, pero si quisiera se convertiría en una fiera y saltaría sobre él para asesinarlo. Se acercó suavemente, no quería asustarla, y sabía que no lo haría, estaba seguro que ya había percibido su esencia. Siempre que estaba por ahí husmeando era muy cuidadoso, así que jamás podría haberlo sentido.

—Hola — era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz vacilar y temblar. Estaba nervioso, no lo había estado nunca y la sensación le pareció totalmente aborrecible. Gruñó en sus adentros por no tener la fuerza mental para manejar la situación.

Ni siquiera volteó para mirarlo y saludarlo, como debería ser. Estaba siendo insultado, y él no era la clase de hombre que toleraba el descaro.

— ¿Y tú eres? — dijo al fin. Ella sí sonó segura y aburrida. Odió eso.

Recompuso su voz.

— Soy Naraku, y cuando alguien te habla, es de mala educación no mirarlo, Yura.

Ahora sí llamó su atención, el rostro se ladeó en su dirección, una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó los apetecibles labios.

— Así que me conoces.

— Se todo sobre ti.

— ¿Enserio? — Ni siquiera intentó sonar sorprendida — ¿Nos conocemos?

No respondió, en cambio decidió sentarse a su lado. La primera vez que estaba tan cerca, percibió el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Claro que no se sintió satisfecho, en cambio, eso sólo hizo que la deseara más, si es que aquello era realmente posible.

— Yo sí te conozco.

— Vaya — el tono de voz que usó era indescifrable.

¿Vaya? ¿Era todo lo que diría? Había llegado hasta aquí, tragándose su orgullo y hombría. Quiso entablar una conversación agradable, quiso que ella fuera la que diera el paso, la que dijera que estaba encantada con el tipo de individuo que era. La quería, más de lo que lo hizo en algún momento con Kikyo. Deseaba que fuera suya.

Se encontró a sí mismo dispuesto a irse. Pensó inocentemente que tal vez necesitara un tiempo para reconsiderar al imponente tipo que se presentó amablemente a su lado. Si ella lo reconsideraba, todo se solucionaría. Vendría a buscarlo en cuanto algo haga _crack _en su cabeza.

Se estaba alejando. No pensó que tendría la fuerza de voluntad para marcharse. Sus pasos lo alejaban, quiso volver, pero algo no se lo permitió. Estuvo a punto de internarse en el espeso bosque cuando un breve "_hey"_ irrumpió en el aire y en sus pensamientos pecaminosos. Obviamente, no necesitaba que lo llamaran dos veces. Giró sobre sus talones.

—Déjame ver tu cabello — se acercó a paso lento y seguro. La mirada de ella recayó en las puntas seguramente bien cuidadas. Las palpó y observó — Es un lindo color, pero mira tus raíces, están maltratadas. No, no me agrada.

Estaba dándole órdenes a él, a Naraku. Primero eso y luego criticaba su perfectas hebras negras. ¿Quién se creía que era? Pero no lo conocía, y no sabía de lo que era capaz por lograr que la gente le respetara y temiera. En un rápido y sagaz movimiento intentó en vano tomar entre sus gruesos dedos su cuello. Antes incluso de que la tocara, ya había cambiado de lugar. Se encontraba sobre una rama, divertida. Las facciones de burla lo enfurecieron al punto de ver rojo.

—Por lo que veo eres un simple hanyô. ¿Qué podrías hacer tú contra un mí, una yôkai?

¡Un punto para Yura!

Ésa era su debilidad. Algo que jamás debería mencionarse. Pero allí estaba, una mocosa que pensaba era superior a él en todos los aspectos. Le haría notar cuánto se equivocaba.

Yura levantó un poco en el aire una peineta roja, no necesitó moverla mucho, fue un toque sutil. Convenciéndolo de esa manera que él no era merecedor de mucho de su esfuerzo. Brazos y piernas fueron sujetados por algo fuerte. Lo elevó en al aire antes de que pudiera parpadear.

Estaba flotando, contra toda lógica. Claro que jamás podría ser capaz de ver, con su escasa vista de medio demonio los cabellos que lo sujetaban, a sus ojos eran invisibles. Intentó salir en vano, quiso demostrar con sus acciones que no temía, que se estaba dejando llevar. Lo cierto es que se sentía inferior, algo que no podía tolerar. Y no encontrar una manera de escapar estaba logrando que Naraku entrara en pánico.

Cayó de bruces al suelo, la mandíbula se golpeó dolorosamente. Había sido humillado por la que tendría que haber sido su esclava.

«Si me voy ahora tal vez tenga una oportunidad. Luego vendré cuando menos se lo espere y me vengaré» decidió el híbrido, girando completamente sobre sí mismo, de nuevo. Le amargaba demasiado verse a sí mismo en ese preciso instante corriendo por el bosque, huyendo, mientras Yura se reía a sus espaldas y gritaba algo parecido a _"¡No vales la pena!"_. Apuró el paso, la risa se alejó y pronto fue un eco distante.

El recuerdo terminó, las uñas se enterraron en las palmas desconsoladamente.

Le encanta, le fascina. Ver la sangre de Inuyasha correr era un gran placer.

Cuando Yura lo cortó y atravesó con la espada, supo cuánto le gustaba ver su sangre. Jamás lo había herido, sí a Kikyo, y ésta a su vez al otro hanyô. Pero no directamente, y se encontró añorando aquella escena.

La yôkai azabache se acercó peligrosamente a su espalda, observó sus cabellos de la misma manera que había hecho con él.

— Que hermoso color, pero no está muy bien cuidado, tus raíces están maltratadas — escuchar la misma frase salir de sus labios, aunque sea un insulto, y ser dirigidas a otro hombre lo enfermó. Se relajó al darse cuenta que no tenía ni una pizca de originalidad, ni para las palabras sagaces.

— ¡No molestes! — gritó encolerizado su enemigo.

La lucha comenzó, Inuyasha fue herido varias veces por ella. Gritos de dolor y afligidos quejidos siguieron saliendo, pero ella no se detuvo.

Lo que sucedió después pasó demasiado rápido.

Su contrincante atravesó ferozmente el pecho de Yura con su mano. «¡No!» pensó horrorizado, observó asqueado las garras asomadas del otro lado teñidas en rojo. La furia nació aún más que antes sobre él. Y lo odió. Por suerte eso a ella no le producía nada.

Por su parte, Kagome se encontraba muy a gusto escalando la mata de cabellos negros para encontrar el talón de Aquiles en Yura. Sí, lo halló, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue destruirlo con una de las mismas flechas que usó Kikyo hace cincuenta años. La desesperación lo invadió. No quería que muriera, pero tampoco quería que quien la matase fuera otra persona menos él.

La peineta roja había sido partida en dos.

Un grito desgarrador atravesó sus oídos. Yura se había ido.

* * *

Nunca se sintió tan bien, era maravilloso.

La sensación de estar muerto era tan gratificante, cuando era mortal hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes (lo cual hizo) para permanecer con vida. Pero una vez allí, sus sentidos se intensificaron y su mente se expandió. Ya no le preocupó nada, la Perla de Shikon, Inuyasha, Kagome y Kikyo pasaron a segundo plano. También así lo hicieron todo el séquito de ellos y su constante necesidad de que lo reconozcan como un verdadero demonio dueño de todos y todo.

No sabría cómo describirlo, el lugar era apacible, un prado verde con flores y árboles. La luz no venía de arriba, del sol, sino que provenía de todas parte, de todos lados. A lo lejos se observaban dos destellos, uno en cada punta del espacio, de la nada. Tenían el mismo color claro, pero él supo que uno era el lugar en donde estaban las personas buenas, y el otro en donde estaban las malas. Así de simple.

Le daban a elegir, nunca pensó que tendría esa oportunidad.

En donde se encontraba justo ahora era un preludio, la zona que servía como descanso antes de resolver que camino elegir por la eternidad. No encontró a mucha gente, la mayoría estaba sólo un par de segundos antes de decidirse, ya sea por sus intereses como que tengan algún familiar o ser querido en cualquiera de los dos parajes.

¿Se quedaría allí, o se iría? Era la duda existencial que se le planteaba. Aunque ya no existía, y nada más importara.

La vio allí a lo lejos, tan elegante y fina como siempre. Hacía tanto que no la tenía cerca, pero aún así jamás salió de su memoria. Caminó ésta vez a paso seguro, le tendió la mano y fue allí cuando levantó la vista del suelo en el que se encontraba sentada. La confusión se reflejó en su rostro, luego la reflexión y comprensión.

Naraku no podía creer que se haya quedado durante tanto tiempo, esperando lo que fuera. Suponía que el tiempo allí era sólo un nombre que le dio el hombre para darle sentido a las cosas. El tiempo para ellos era infinito.

— Aún no he olvidado lo que me hiciste, Yura — pronunció con la mano aún extendida — yo nunca olvido.

— Lo sé, y lamento todo — se veía verdaderamente apenada y arrepentida. Como todos los seres que llegaban hasta ese punto, se daban cuenta como él, que todas las acciones que hicieron en su vida pasada fueron estúpidas y sin un real fundamento. Desde el punto de vista de un muerto, ya nada de lo que lograron antes hacer valía o valió la pena.

Estrechó su mano con la suya y Naraku la levantó del suelo más fácil de lo que pensó, no pesaba nada.

— Y yo te perdono — no pensaba pedir disculpas porque no hizo nada malo. Se quiso declarar y ella le restregó en la cara que era mejor que él en todos los sentidos y aspectos.

Yura sonrió gloriosamente antes de que Naraku acortara la distancia entre ambos y le regalara un ansiado beso, por lo menos por parte de él. Ya que ella sólo lo vio una sola vez, nunca entendió quién era o de dónde salió.

Duró más de lo que pudieron contar, ya que no respiraban, porque no tenían nada físico que los atara o uniera al mundo de los mortales. Las sensaciones que el hanyô tanto quiso sentir fueron aliviadas por ese simple acto de liberación y redención.

Se separaron lentamente. Yura y Naraku se miraron a los ojos, ella encontró emociones y sentimientos reprimidos, desde el puro odio hasta la devoción. Pero desde su punto de vista, el otro no encontró nada, estaba vacía. Siempre lo estaría. No sentía nada por él. Pero así estaba bien, supo aceptar que no se merecía más que aquello.

Primero estuvieron un pequeño lapso observando el destello de donde provenían risas y palabras generosas que no tenían ningún tipo de rencor. Luego les tocó el turno al lugar carcajadas maniáticas y susurros escondidos por seres que no querían ser escuchados, o en su defecto, descubiertos.

— ¿Y ahora, qué? — cuestionó Yura.

—No lo sé.

* * *

Si les gustó el fic pueden votar por él en el siguiente link, recuerden sacar el (_punto)_ y ponerle uno de verdad: **www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8476993 5/1/Votaciones-FINAL**

¿Qué tal? ¿asombrosamente cursi? intenté de que la personalidad de Naraku quedara igual, es decir, como un ser enfermo. Escribí la pelea entre Inuyasha y Yura idéntica al capítulo 4, no le puse todos los diálogos que tuvieron ya que se haría muy largo y lo que más me importaba eran los personajes principales de ésta historia.

Para dar una crítica constructiva, decir que lo amaron u odiaron pueden hacerlo a través de un** Review.**

*****El gehena es el infierno o purgatorio judío (soy atea pero me pareció igual un buen título :))

Hay una frase que me gustó y tiene que ver mucho con la trama (creo yo) sáquenle la parte que dice seres humanos y reemplácenla en sus cabezas con la imagen de Naraku.

"_Hay un cierto orden en las cosas, los seres humanos deben vivir aquí durante cierto tiempo y después irse, eso es lo correcto" _

_El hombre bicentenario_


End file.
